


I Thought I Told You

by last_ARKangel



Series: Family Matters [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: Marius gets a little closer post-Outbreak





	I Thought I Told You

Beep Beep. The monitors were making steady noises as Marius was in his hospital bed asleep. Lera and Olivier had both made sure he was decontaminated properly but now he was being monitored as he recovered from his injuries. His uncle had been his only listed emergency contact and would be arriving at any time now. However no one had informed Dominic of the possible awkwardness as he waited by his fellow German’s side. Ela had been there for a brief bit, doing her best to try and calm her husband down. While she cared for him she knew Marius was also a love in his life. She had told him she’d be with Meghan for the time being so he could have privacy. He had promised he would let her know if things got better or worse but for now he was content linking his hand with Marius’ and resting his head on the bed as he drifted into a light sleep.

Helmut Streicher had a history with working for the police with helicopters and had watched as Marius followed in his footsteps. He’d taken in his nephew when his parents and sister passed away in the car crash while Marius had barely survived. It had taken months of building trust to break through the newly minted walls Marius had built up afterwards. Marius had slowly shown signs of missing social cues. Unless he wanted to talk words failed to leave his mouth. Heaven forbid someone upset the order of his things. Everything had a place and Marius liked to maintain it. It led to many trips to the principal as a child, ending with him working with a psychiatrist to figure what had been the cause. Asperger's Syndrome had been the official diagnosis and therapy had done wonders on alleviating a lot of the symptoms but not all.  
Marius had stuck on his obsessions but not to a point where he ignored others. He still tended to struggle with social cues and how to understand people as a whole. Still with time he had been able to hide most aspects from the public. Dominic had been the first one he had told outside his family. A mission prior to Rainbow had been the trigger, the man who had been his closest confidant being there for him after he had been shot. Fear that his secret would be revealed by the nurses, Marius had confided in his friend expecting him to think him a freak. Dominic had taken a moment to think about what he had been told before he assured him that it didn't matter. They were already considered odd balls among the force. Cedric's accident had blacklisted him and soon enough he was going to set off for undercover work. A thing that not even Dominic had told Ela, that he had slept with Marius before everything. It had been the goodbye before Dominic had left for Hannover. No promises made between them as Dom had left before Marius woke the next morning. They didn't see one another for four years and when Dom returned he wasn't the same. Something had changed deep down inside him and he knew he couldn't subject anyone especially Marius to that. Monika and Elias had noticed the change but didn't pressure him. Marius just watched and kept quiet. This was a ghost of the old Dom. 

Time had healed wounds and now Marius could call the man his boyfriend. Hiding his sexuality had been easier than hiding his social oddities over the years. He had never explained to his uncle why the guys he hung out with were only temporary. He'd let him assume that it was because he had troubles keeping friends. Not that he had been paid to suck dick to pay rent or that he failed at relationships. Marius still had not told him about Dom for fear that he'd lose his only family member left. His parents and Liesel had been taken from him already. No use losing his uncle over him enjoying men over chicks. Plus explaining his boyfriend was married to a woman but had an open marriage with only him and Meghan was not exactly simple to do. Being unconscious helped however when his uncle did arrive and see his boyfriend's vigil, wedding ring on his hand, and lots of questions filling his head.

“I'm not one to ask questions I don't already know the answer to but I think I deserve an explanation. Who the hell are you and why is a married bloke holding my nephew's hand? I swear if the kid married someone in secret I'm gonna be demanding an explanation,” Helmut spoke with confusion in his voice as Dom turned and stared with fear in his eyes. Shit he had been caught waiting for Marius to wake up. This had to be his boyfriend's uncle and they had only been a thing for a few months so this was way too soon for the meet the parents talk. Seeing as Dom was too stunned to speak, Helmut glanced at his nephew and commented, “He always hid the fact he wasn't exactly straight for years. I always hoped he would tell me by now but I guess he was too scared of my disapproval. I've always known, kiddo. I'm not stupid. I've known he was gay since he was thirteen.”

Dom had seen the confliction with Marius on admitting his sexuality over the years since he joined the forces. He had seen the anger and pain as he had been the guy that straight guys used to experiment with. When he had learned he was HIV positive, scared and crying over the test results knowing the person who had caused it had been some guy who had just taken what he had wanted and left him bloody and used in that club bathroom. While his uncle had been left out of the dark, Dom had advocated he be told the whole truth with no success. The secrets were not his to tell but the assumption that he was Marius’ husband was something he needed to fix. “I'm not his husband. I'm his-” Dom was cut off as Marius stirred and mumbled, “Dom where are you? Dom!” The injured operator opened his eyes, and after he gave a lovesick smile at Dom he froze at the sight of his uncle. Eyes averted as he internally panicked over his secret being found out.

Dom grabbed Marius’ hand tighter and whispered, “I'm here for you no matter what happens.” The engineer felt safe knowing his boyfriend wasn't leaving him alone for this discussion. He looked up at his uncle who showed only concern in his facial expression. No sign of disappointment just confusion and worry. Helmut spoke first, eyes not leaving Marius’ face as he asked, “When were you going to tell me you were married or was I not invited to the wedding because you thought I'd disapprove the guy?” Blinking in confusion, Marius’ face tilted to the side as he blurted out, “I am not married to anyone let alone Dom. Where would you get that assumption?” Dominic sighed and before Helmut could respond, lifted his other hand with the wedding ring on it. That ring only left his hand during missions where it went on a chain around his neck. Of course Marius’ uncle would notice that small detail. 

“I can explain but first off I need to know something. The wedding ring is your only criticism. Not that I would have been married to a guy?”

His uncle watched him carefully before sighing. “Marius I love you no matter who you are attracted to. Besides I've known you were gay since you were a kid. Only so many guys you can rave about before I question. Nor did you bring any girls home or talk about crushes. I just hoped you would tell me in your own time. Honestly why did you think I never married? I came from a time where it was always a secret you hid. You are not alone here.” Marius’ eyes widened as he took in the implied information. He had never suspected. His uncle was a private person so he expected having to raise a kid was hard enough to manage let alone courting someone. Still he remembered a few recurring men who had come in and out of their lives that Marius had also called uncle. Dom squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and Marius smiled a little at the action.

“I guess we were both kinda stupid in that regard. Had you said anything I would have come out proudly. Still Dom over here is my boyfriend yes but our relationship is complicated since while I am not married, Dom is. Though his wife is a fierce woman and if she wasn't one hundred percent okay with this then I wouldn't be with him. Though she has a girlfriend herself. While I know Dom loves me he also loves his wife and I'm okay with that. Dom has been my best friend for too long that I know I can trust him with my heart,” his speech filled with warmth as he turned to Dom and stared lovingly in his eyes. After he was done talking he kissed Dom softly. Dom melted into the kiss but they both kept it brief as they let Helmut process what he had just heard. It was a lot to take in but no matter how he reacted, Dom was gonna stay by Marius’ side unless he was told to leave and maybe not even then.

Marius uncle let the information sink in before he simply asked, “Are you happy?” Marius nodded and Helmut smiled. “Then what do I have to disapprove of here? I only want to see you happy. Though if he breaks your heart I reserve the right to chew him out over it. I may not be your biological father but you're my kid no matter what. I won’t sit by and let you get hurt so easily. I know your job is dangerous but I did make a promise that I would be there for everything I could.” Tears slipped out of the corners of Marius’ eyes, his uncle sitting on the opposite side of Dom next to the bed. Arms reached out and both Streichers hugged, Dom giving them a smile before he left. Better to let them talk about everything they had put off. 

Once outside, Dom lit up a cigarette and took a drag. A minute passed before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he had not called in awhile. The call connected and a voice was heard in his ear asking in German, “Dom? Is that you? You haven’t called me in awhile.” Cedric’s voice always gave him the chills when he heard it now, even if the incident had been too many years ago to still matter. His twin had accepted his assurance that it had not been intentional but he still felt guilt over everything. A sad look fell upon his face as he spoke into his cell phone, “Hey Cedric. Long time no talk. Government business doesn’t make talking easy. I guess I called cause I’ve got something to tell you. Something important.”

“What is that, Dom? You don’t call me for just anything.” He wasn’t wrong. Dom avoided talking to Cedric at all costs unless they had family as a buffer. Marius still didn’t know the truth about everything with him and Ela. Something that he was keeping a secret from everyone. Gustave had given them the news a week ago as confirmation. “I just wanna call and tell you that you’re gonna be an uncle.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for randomfandomsbro for being the best cheerleader ever and wanting cute fluff. Also they have been my biggest help on not being Satan incarnate to everyone >_>


End file.
